I'm In Love With a Blood Sucker
by NYKIDDO
Summary: What if Bella's a wolf and Edward's a vampire when they meet?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

I'm a wolf. As a wolf I'm suppose kill vampires. That's the way it works, we hate vampires and they hate us. Well, everything worked perfectly like that. That was until I met a vampire. THE vampire… Edward Cullen.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I hate being a wolf. I'm also one of the only girls in the pack. The other's girl's a bitch and we hate each other. My brother, Jacob, is in the pack too. He doesn't like it either. He wants to find away to stop changing. He hasn't found anything yet.

…

The next morning Jake woke me up for school, "Get up," he said.

"No," I said.

"Isabella," he said, "Get your ass up."

"I don't want to," I said.

"We have to go to Forks," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're going to go to Forks High now," he said.

"What the hell!" I said, sitting up.

"I'm sorry," he said. I got up and got dressed and got in the motorcycle to go.

**EPOV**

I was leaning against my Volvo talking to my siblings when I heard a motorcycle pull. I looked up to see who it was and saw Jacob Black. There was someone else on the back or it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He got off and walked over to us.

"I'm dropping off my sister," I said.

"You have a sister?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," he said. Then a beautiful girl walked up beside him and handed him a helmet. This girl was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. She smelt like strawberries.

"Who are they?" she asked softly.

"The Cullen's," Jacob said.

She looked at him, "They're the Cullen's?" she asked. She looked shocked, maybe upset.

"Yeah, can't you smell it?" he said.

"Kind of," she said.

"Newbee," he mumbled. The girl hit him.

"You done saying we smell?" Rose said.

"No," Jacob said. I was still starring at the girl.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"My sister," he said, "Bella Black." I froze. I was just checking out a wolf girl?

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I found myself thinking about Bella throughout the day. Even if she was a wolf girl, how could I not? She was beautiful. She could be an alien and I'd still think she was beautiful.

I walking into Biology and sat down. The bell rang and a couple minutes later Bella walked in.

"Miss. Black," the teacher said, "Welcome to Forks High. There's only one seat open. Over next to Mr. Cullen." Her head shot up at that. She looked over at me and slowly walked to her seat. I tried to see what she thought about being next me but I couldn't read her mind. It was odd.

We were working on a lab and Bella and I were the first to finish. "So," I said, "Are you…. Like your brother?"

"You can't smell it?" she said, quoting her brother.

I chuckled, "Not really," I said, "It must be your perfume."

"I'm not wearing perfume," she said.

"Really?" I asked, shocked. She smelt like strawberries… That's some strong ass shampoo.

"Nope," she said.

"Oh," I said. We were both quiet.

"You're sister's Alice right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Why?"

"She asked me to sit with guys at lunch," she said, "This isn't some be nice to the enemy so we can hurt her thing right?"

I chuckled, "Why are you asking me that if I'm the enemy?" I asked, "I could easily lie to you."

She looked at me, "I don't think you will," she said.

I was quiet for a minute, "Alice is just a nice person," I said, "She wouldn't use you. Rose on the other hand, that's another story." She laughed, man she has a beautiful laugh.

**BPOV**

I had my last class with Alice. I walked out of the school with her and saw Jake waiting for me on his motorcycle.

"Bells!" he said, "Lest go!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Alice," I said.

"See ya," she said. I put the helmet on and climbed on the bike. I saw Edward watching me out of the corner of my eye. I waved as we drove off.

"Bella!" Jake said.

"What?" I said.

"Are you really talking to them?" he asked.

"They're not bad people," I said.

"Okay," he said, "You can talk to Shay about this when we get home. She's waiting to talk to you." Shay is Jake's girlfriend and my best friend. I knew she wasn't going to be happy about this. She was a wolf too. She'd be living when she heard this.

We pulled up to the house and Shay came out, "Hey!" she said.

"Hey!" I said.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Good," I said.

"Yeah," Jake said, "She had a great day she learned some things, talked to and befriended the Cullen's. You know, the normal."

"You did what now?" Shay yelled.

"I learned," I said, trying to doge the question, "You know the reason why people go to school."

"Not that you idiot!" she yelled, "You talked to the Cullen's?"

"Yeah," I said, "They're not bad people, Shay."

"You're right," she said, "They're not bad people. Because they're not people at all! They're fricken vampires, Bella!"

"So," I said, "We're wolves."

"Yeah," she said, "Wolves who kill vampires to keep everyone safe! And here you are talking to them!

"So!" I said.

"That's the opposite of what you're suppose to Dumbass!" she said.

"Thank you!" Jake said.

"Shut up!" Shay and I said.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

I couldn't wait to see Bella the next day. She was a wolf so it was weird to like her, but my family seemed to support me…well, everyone but Rose.

I was standing by my car with my family when I heard a motorcycle. I turned around and saw Bella on the motorcycle by herself. _That's hot, _I thought.

My family laughed. I looked at them, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I said. They just kept laughing, even Rose.

Bella walked over to us, "Hey guys," she said, smiling.

"Hey," I said, smiling back.

"Why didn't Jake bring you to school today?" Alice asked.

Bella's smile fell, "I don't want to talk about it," she said.

Reading Jaspers mind she was both upset and mad. Then the ball rang, "I'll walk you to class, Bella," I said.

After we got away from the others I looked at Bella, "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "I'm fine," she said.

"You can talk to me if you need to, Bella," I said.

She smiled, "Thanks," she said.

…

After school I went to the parking lot and my car was gone, "Damn it!" I knew it was a bad Idea to let Emmett hold my keys.

"Need a ride?" I turned and saw Bella.

I smiled, "Please," I said.

She smiled, "I'll even let you drive," she said, handing me the keys.

"Sweet," I said. She laughed and got on the back of the bike. I felt her hands on my waist. I think her hands on my waist might be the best feeling I've ever had.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" she asked. I guess I was quiet for to long.

"No," I said, "This is fine." Then I drove, it was very hard to concentrate with Bella's hands on me.

"Wanna come in?" I asked when we got to my house.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "Come on." She got off the bike and followed me in.

"Thanks for taking my car, Em," I said when I saw him on the couch.

"You got a ride," he said. Then Esme walked in.

"Esme, this is Bella Black," I said, "Bella, this is my mom Esme."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," Bella said.

"Please, call me Esme," Esme said, "And it's nice to meet you too. I've heard so much." I smiled.

When Bella and I sat on the porch Bella said, "So you talk about me?"

I smiled, "Yes," I said, "You may be a wolf, but for some reason I'm very fascinated by you."

"Thanks," she said, "…I think."

I laughed, "It's a compliment," I said.

She smiled, "Well, you may be a vampire but I'm very fascinated by you too," she said.

"Thank you," I said, with a smile. "Why can't I read you're mind?" I suddenly said, it was bothering me.

"What?" she asked.

"I can read minds, but I can't read yours," I explained.

"I have a shield," I said, "None of the other wolfs have it. Jake says it's because I'm special."

"You are special," I said. She smiled; I saw a little bit of blush on her cheeks. I realized when she said Jake her smile kind of fell.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Honestly, not really," she said, "I've felt better since we left the school, I guess now that I've said Jake it just makes me upset."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We got in a fight," she said.

"Is that why he didn't take you to school?" I asked, she nodded, "What was the fight about?"

"Me hanging out with you guys," she said.

I instantly felt bad, "I'm so sorry, Bella," I said, "We didn't mean to cause trouble."

"It's fine," she said, "He needs to get over himself." I laughed, she was about to say something else but we heard a crash out front.

We ran out there to see a woman with red hair, Victoria.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I felt Edward push me behind him, not sure why. I mean I could take care of myself. I saw Emmett throw the vampire outside. They didn't kill her because she got away in time.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"A vampire," Edward said.

"Well I smelt that much!" I said.

"Her name's Victoria," Edward said, "She's a vampire who doesn't like us. I'm sorry you had to get in the middle of this."

"Its fine," I said. Then my phone rang…it was Jake.

**EPOV**

Bella answered her phone and not even a minute later she hung up. "I have to go," she said.

"Is he mad at you?" I asked.

"Probably," she said, "I don't care though." I chuckled and we started walking out to her motorcycle.

"I had a good time," she said, "Until Victoria of course."

I smiled, "Me too," I said, "We should hang out again some time."

"Yeah," she said with a smile. She put on her helmet.

"Be careful on that thing," I said. I didn't realize what I said until after I said it.

I thought she was going to be mad or something but she just smiled, "I've known how to ride this since I was like 12," she said, "I'll be fine, and if I fall I heal fast."

"I keep forgetting you're a wolf," I said.

"Me too," she said with a sigh. I wanted to ask what was wrong but I knew it wasn't any of my business.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Bye," I said. Then she was gone.

A little while later Carlisle came in my room, "I just got a call from Jake," he said, "He wants us to meet up with them."

"Why?" I asked.

"We'll find out soon," he said.

…..

We waited in the clearing for about three minutes then the wolves came. Then one left for a second and then when he came back it was Jake. I was looking around trying to find Bella. Then I saw her eyes. She was watching me.

"I was going to do this as a wolf," Jake suddenly said, "But I decided to do it face to face…I want to know everything about this Victoria person."

"Why?" I asked.

"My sister was here when the attack happened," he said, "Whatever kind of fight you guys have with her, it involves us now."

"We have it under control," Jasper said.

Jake got closer to his face and I saw Bella run away, "You obviously don't," Jake said.

"Hey!" Bella said, coming back in her human form, "Calm down, Jake!"

"See," Rose said, "I told you she's just a stupid girl. She can't even take care of herself, she went running home to her brother."

Bella got up in Rose's face then, "Hey, look here bitch," she said, "You don't know me! I didn't run home for his help! He smelt Victoria's sent on my clothes, so, being the over protective brother he is, he decided to help. So don't y-" A girl came up behind Bella before she could finish.

"Calm down, Bella," she said.

"I'm fine, Shay," Bella said.

"No," she whispered, "You'll change if you don't calm down, and I know you don't want that." Bella took a deep breath. Then Shay let her go. She looked at me and gave me an apologetic look. I just smiled and shook my head, letting her know it was okay.

"We want to help you kill her," Jake continued.

"Okay," Carlisle said.

"We were thinking that one of us should stay out here with you guys," Jake said, "To help you out."

"That's a great idea," Carlisle said, "They could even stay with us if they please." I could see the shook on my family's faces.

"I'll stay," Bella said. I smiled to myself.

"No," Jake said.

"Why?" Bella said, "You planning on staying, probably not, and you know that no one else is going to. You're all like anti-vampire and shit." I chuckled to myself.

"And you're not?" Jake asked.

"No," Bella said.

"Then stay," he said.

"I wasn't asking for permission," Bella said.

"Calm down you two," Shay said.

"No!" they said. I laughed.

"I'm going!" Jake said.

"I didn't ask for you to stay!" Bella said, "Leave!" I could tell after everything she said that hurt Jake the most.

"Bye," he said, and then he was gone. Bella stood there staring at where Jake was. Then she turned back.

"Sorry for the yelling and such," she said, "It happens a lot if that makes you feel better."

"Why does it happen a lot?" Jasper asked.

"Because we just changed back from being a wolf," she said, "It's almost like the adrenalins still running." Jasper just nodded.

….

I was lying in my room and Bella was sitting next to me on the bed. She hadn't said much since we got back. I didn't want to say anything to upset her. I was really starting to get to me how much I cared about her. I didn't understand why I felt this way about her. She was a wolf for peat's sake!

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Bella said, breaking me out of my daze.

I looked at her, "No," I said, "He probably knows it was the adrenalin. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Yeah," she said, "I mean we're siblings, we fight, but I've never told him I didn't want him here."

"It's probably happen to him before too," I said.

"Yeah," she said, "…you guys are so lucky."

I sat up next to her, "We are not lucky," I said.

"Yes you are," she said, "You don't realize just how lucky you are. I'd trade places with you any day."

"What makes me lucky?" I asked.

"You don't change bodies when you're made," she said, "You don't yell at your brother just because you changed back to your real self. Okay, you drink blood, but at least you're always the same person."

"You really don't like it," I said, "Do you?"

"I didn't ask to be a wolf," she said.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I said.

"It's okay," she said. We were both quiet for a couple minutes and then I felt something on my shoulder. I looked down and saw Bella sleeping my shoulder. I smiled and kissed her head.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

I woke up to Edward's voice, "Bella," he said, "Bella, we have to go to school."

I groaned and rolled over, "Why?" I said.

He laughed, "Hey, it's Friday," he said.

I opened my eyes, "Why didn't you say that before?" I asked.

Edward just laughed. "Alice said she'll let you borrow some clothes," he said.

"Okay," I said. I started to get out of bed when I realized something I hadn't realized before; I was lying on Edward's chest.

"Did I fall asleep on you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "You could've made me move."

"I didn't mind," he said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay," I said.

Then Alice through open the door, "Lets go, Bella!" she said, "I have the perfect thing for you!" I followed her to her room and she handed me some clothes. It was a pair of purple skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

I put it on in the bathroom and walked out to show her, "Perfect!" she said. Then she did my hair and make-up and led me to a mirror.

"Wow," I said, "I look great. Thanks, Alice."

"Yup!" she said. Then it got quiet. "Do you like Edward?" she asked.

I turned and looked at her, "You can trust me," she said.

I've never trusted so many vampires before, it was weird, "Yeah," I said.

She squealed and clapped, "I'm so going to get you guys together!" she said.

"You don't need to do that," I said.

"To late," she said. Then she walked out. I groaned and followed her down stairs.

All the Cullen's kids were waiting. "Nice," Emmett said.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said.

"…Wow…" Edward said, "You looked great." I blushed a little, "Oh, here," Edward said. He handed me my bag and keys.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh my god!" Emmett said, "Bella please let me drive your motorcycle! You can ride with Edward and I'll be careful! Please!"

I heard Edward chuckle. "Do you even know how to ride it?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

I looked at Edward, "You don't mind me riding with you right?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said.

"Don't wreck my bike," I said to Emmett, giving him the keys.

"Yes!" he said. Then he ran out the door and everyone laughed.

….

At lunch I was on my way to the cafeteria when I just so happened to pass Edward's car. I looked and saw him sitting in the drivers seat with his eyes closed. I slowly walked over to the car and tapped the window. His eyes snapped open and he looked at me. When he realized it was me he smiled and rolled the window down.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Thinking," he said.

"Sounds fun," I said.

He laughed, "I guess," he said, "Sit with me." I smiled and walked around to the passenger side.

"Where were you headed?" he asked.

"The cafeteria," I said.

He frowned, "I didn't mean to ruin your lunch," he said.

"I wasn't hungry," I said, "I was just meeting Mike."

He looked kind of mad, "Mike?"

"Yeah, he won't leave me alone."

"I can fix that."

I laughed, "You did." He looked confused, "Think of how mad he'll be when he hears that I didn't meet him because I was with you."

He laughed, "That's very true." I smiled. Then my phone rang…stupid phone. I looked at the screen. It was Shay.

"Everything okay?" I asked, answering the phone.

"Yeah," she said, "Now stop flirting with vampire boy and come here!" I turned around and looked out the back window and saw her on Jake's motorcycle. I hung up and looked at Edward.

"Be right back," I said. He nodded. I got out of the car and walked over to her.

"Dude!" she said, "You smell!"

"Sorry," I said.

"Here," she handed me a duffle bag, "Jake got some clothes together for you."

"Thanks," I said, "Is he mad?"

"No," she said, "He's upset though."

"Then why didn't he come?" I asked.

"You asked him to leave, Bella," she said, "He's just doing what you asked. He doesn't want to upset you by coming." I nodded, "Every things okay right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay," She said, "I'll talk to you later." Then she road away.

I stood there for a minute. Then I realized I was crying. I upset my brother. He doesn't even want to talk to me!

I heard the trunk of Edward's car pop and I jumped. Edward got out and walked over to me and took the bag and put it in the trunk.

He turned and looked at me, "You okay?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I upset him," I said, "He sent his girlfriend to talk to me instead of coming himself." Then he surprised me by stepping forward to hug me.

"It's going to be okay," he said. And I believed him.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I couldn't help but always want to be around Bella. It's like a pull. I can't stand to see her sad. When Shay left and I saw her upset it took everything for me to wait five minutes to get out of the car. Then when I did it took everything to wait 2 minutes to hug her!

After school Jasper asked to ride Bella's bike home and, of course, she said yes. "You're to generous," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't have to let them ride you know," I said.

She smiled, "I don't mind," she said. I smiled back. She's such a nice person. It's one of the things I like about her.

We got there and Jasper was literally bouncing around, "Dude, quit pulling an Alice," Emmett said.

"That was so much fun!" Jasper said, "What a rush!"

"I wanna try," Alice said.

Jasper stopped jumping and his smile fell, "No," he said.

"Please, Bella!" Alice said.

"Sure," Bella said, "I'll show you how to ride."

"Yay!" Alice said.

Bella looked at me and handed me her bag and I went to get the other one out of the trunk. Bella showed Alice the controls then Alice was gone. I looked at Jasper and I thought he was going to die. Reading his thoughts I learned it was because one: he was afraid of her getting hurt and two: because he thought it was hot. I chuckled to myself.

"She'll be fine," I said. He nodded.

When Alice came back Rose took a turn. "I wanna see you ride, Bella," Emmett said.

"Okay," she said. She climbed on was gone. It was so hot.

"Now you know how we felt!" Jasper said.

"Shut up," I said.

Then Bella started doing tricks. Everyone cheered. Then I saw the steering swerve out and Bella crashed.

"Bella!" I said, dropping everything I was holding. I ran over and lifted the bike off her. "You okay?" I asked. She nodded and put her hand behind her head.

"My head hurts," she said. Smelling the air I knew it wasn't bleeding. I helped her up to my room.

"I'm fine," she said, "Just a little tired."

"Well don't go to sleep," I said.

"Yeah, I know the routine," she said, I raised an eyebrow. "This happens a lot," she said.

"Oh," I said, "What happened on the bike?"

"I'm not sure," she said, "The steering went out. I tried to get control but I couldn't."

"You scared me," I said. Then I thought about what I said and looked at her. She just smiled.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Come in," I said.

Rose walked in, "I fixed your bike," she said to Bella, "It was just from doing so many tricks. It'll be fine now."

"Thanks," Bella said.

Rose smiled, "Just think of it as my apology," she said. Bella smiled and Rose left.

"Wow," I said, "She never apologizes."

Bella laughed. "I feel special," she said.

"You are," I said. I heard her laughter stop and I froze and looked at her. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine," she said, "I've just never had someone be so sweet to me, expectually a vampire."

"You deserve every bit of it," I said.

I stared at her for a couple of minutes. Then I leaned in and kissed her. She didn't do anything at first but then she kissed me back.

I wanted to pull away because I felt like it was wrong…but at the same time it felt so…right?

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

When Edward kissed me I was surprised at first, but then I kissed him back. I couldn't help it. I wanted to be with him, all the time.

Then I pulled away, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, Bella," he said, "It's okay."

I stood up, "I need to go for a walk," I said.

"Bella!" he said, "Wait." He ran over to me, "I'm sorry, it was my fault. I should've thought about how you would feel if I did that. Just…just don't leave."

"I'll be back later I'm just going for a walk," I said. Then I walked outside. I walked for a while, and then stopped and sat next to a tree. I pulled out my phone and called Shay.

"What happened?" she asked on the first ring.

I could hear my brother in the background, "Is she okay! What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I said, "I need advice."

"Okay," she said, "Go ahead."

"So lets say you started to like the enemy," I said, "And no one wanted you to be with him, but you really liked him, what would you do?"

"Hang on," she said, I heard a door close, "Okay, so have I ever done anything with this person?"

"Yeah," I said, "You guys kissed."

"Oh my God, Bells," she sighed, "Well, if this happened to me, I'd do it anyway. I mean if those people cared about me they'd just want me to be happy."

"So you'd go agents what they say?" I asked.

"Yup," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Hey," she said, "Anyone asks I didn't say it was okay!"

I laughed, "Ok-." I said Edward walk up in front of me. "Hey, Shay, I'll text you," I said.

"Alright," she said.

I hung up and looked up at Edward. "Sorry to interrupt," he said.

"It's fine," I said, "I was done."

"I'm sorry for earlier," he said, "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at the house because of it."

"I'm not uncomfortable," I said. Then it was quiet, "Are you really sorry?" I asked.

"For kissing you?" he asked. I nodded, "No," he said.

I smiled, "Good," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Good?" he asked.

"I don't want you to be sorry," I said.

He smiled and kneeled in front of me, "That was the best kiss of my life," he said, "I don't want to apologize for it."

I smiled and kissed him, "I like you, Bella," he said, "A lot."

My smiled grew, "I like you too," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

I sent Shay a message thanking her for her help and telling her that I was with Edward now. Then I lay down beside Edward to go to sleep. I was half asleep when my phone rang.

I looked at the screen and saw it was Jake. "What?" I said.

"Don't "what" me!" he yelled, I jumped at the anger in his voice.

I sat up, "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shay forgot her phone her while she went to the store," he said.

I froze, "Excuse me," I said.

"You're with him!" he yelled.

"Jake, stop yelling at me," I said.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Well start believing then," I said.

"You're not allowed," he said.

"And you think I care what you think," I said.

"Whatever," he said. Then he hung up.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said, pulling me close.

**REVIEW!**


	10. AN

**I need some time to figure out where to go with this. It wont be long though.**


	11. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

"We need to go meet the wolves in the field," Carlisle said.

Bella groaned, "Can't I stay behind?" she said.

"I'd say yes but we need you," I said, "Come on." I took her hand and led her out the door.

….

We got to the field and the wolves were already there. I saw one wolf go behind a tree. "That's Jake," Bella whispered to me.

Then Jake walked out from behind the tree as a human. "So has my sister been helping at all?" he asked.

"She's a great help," Carlisle said.

"Bet she helps Edward a lot," he said, looking at Bella.

"Very mature," Bella said.

"You're so….different," Jake said.

Bella stepped forward, "How am I different?" she asked.

"Look at you standing there as a human instead of changing into a wolf," he said.

"Why would I change into a wolf?" Bella said, "I hate being a wolf! The more time I can be human the better!"

"You use to like being a wolf," he said.

"No I didn't!" she said, "I never did! If you paid attention you'd know that!"

"Or if you weren't making out with the enemy you'd like who you are!" he said.

"Just shut up!" she yelled. Then Bella jumped through the air and changed into a wolf and attacked Jake.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 10

_**Previously**_

"_You're so….different," Jake said._

_Bella stepped forward, "How am I different?" she asked._

"_Look at you standing there as a human instead of changing into a wolf," he said._

"_Why would I change into a wolf?" Bella said, "I hate being a wolf! The more time I can be human the better!"_

"_You use to like being a wolf," he said._

"_No I didn't!" she said, "I never did! If you paid attention you'd know that!"_

"_Or if you weren't making out with the enemy you'd like who you are!" he said._

_"Just shut up!" she yelled. Then Bella jumped through the air and changed into a wolf and attacked Jake._

**EPOV**

Shay came running up, "Bella! Stop!" she yelled.

Then Jake changed too, attacking Bella back. This went on for a couple minutes. I wanted to help Bella, but I didn't know what to do.

I was about to go over to help her but Jasper and Emmett grabbed me, "No," they said.

Then I heard someone yelp. I looked up and saw Bella on the ground. "Bella!" I yelled. I shook free from my brothers and ran to her. I kneeled down next to her and smelt her blood. "Carlisle, she's bleeding!" I yelled.

Jake came running up behind me in human form, "I didn't mean to," he whispered.

"Back off," I hissed. He backed up and I saw him run off into the trees.

I took off my jacket and covered her with it, knowing that when she changed back she wouldn't have any clothes on. "Isn't she suppose to heal fast?" I asked.

"Yeah, but she never changes and she's a new wolf," Shay said, "So it'll take about the same time has it does for a human." Then she looked at me, "Are you sure you're okay to be near her blood?"

"Honestly, I wasn't thinking about the smell," I said.

"Emmett just got me my stuff from the house," Carlisle said, "But I can't stitch her up unless she's human."

"Bella," I said, "You need to change back so we can stitch your wound."

"It'll be hard and painful for her to change back since she's hurt," Shay said.

I put my hand on Bella's face, "Please try, Bella," I said, "For me." It took a couple minutes but Bella changed back, reaching her hand up to meet mine on her face. Carlisle quickly stitched her arm. Then Alice gave her the clothes she got from the house so she could change behind some trees.

When she walked out I hugged her, "You okay," I asked.

She just nodded, "Kind of tired out," she said. I nodded. "Edward?" she said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could you carry me back?" she asked.

I felt my heart break a little, "Of course, Bella," I said. I gently picked her up and brought her back to the house. By the time we got there she was asleep. So I put her in my bed, softly kissing her head.

**BPOV**

I woke up in Edward's bed and looked around, wondering where Edward was. Then I heard the door open quietly, and Edward walked in.

He smiled, "Good morning," he said.

I smiled back, "Morning," I said. He handed me some pills and I smiled gratefully.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Alright I guess," I said, "My arm still kind of hurts."

He climbed into bed beside me, "You really scared me," he said.

I frowned, "I'm sorry," I said.

He shook his head and kissed me, "I just can't loose you," he said, "You mean the world to me. I love you." I froze and just starred at him.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 11

_**Previously**_

_He shook his head and kissed me, "I just can't loose you," he said, "You mean the world to me. I love you." I froze and just starred at him._

**BPOV**

I didn't say anything at first… I couldn't speak. "W-What?" I chocked out.

"I love you, Bella," he said, "I know it's soon, but I do. I love you with all my heart and everything that I am."

"Why?" I said, "I mean. I'm just some plain wolf girl."

"You're not plain, Bella," he said, "You're anything but that. You're not just some wolf girl either. When I look at you I see Bella, an amazing and extraordinary girl. I see the girl I'd do anything for, give the world to. Before you I was unsure of so much. I wasn't sure whether I wanted to even live. I wasn't sure whether I even had a soul, and now, here I am, saying my souls yours. You've changed me; you've made me realize what life can be like. I'm feel whole when I'm with you." He paused for a moment and just stared at me before speaking again.

"I've never been in love before," he said, "But if this feeling isn't love, I have no idea what is."

By the time he was done I had tears in my eyes, "I love you too, Edward," I said, I went to go say something else but he kissed me before I could.

He pulled back for a second, "That's all I need to hear," he said.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
